


Ours

by 1Arya1



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Soulmates, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Arya1/pseuds/1Arya1
Summary: Ada was just a girl trying to live a peaceful life, one of solitude where she didn't have to worry about the ugly sides of society. She thinks she may have finally found peace when the Cullens stumble into her life but not everybody has gotten the message. Darkness is lurking around the corner, waiting to pounce and the Cullens may not be able to help her in the end.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Alice Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	1. Prologue

A soft smile lit up her face as she glanced our way, her eyes twinkling in that warm way that gave me that fluffy feeling. The wind was strong and even in her thick coat, there was a slight tremble to her body. Somewhere deep inside I could feel a deep panic settling into my bones, behind me Jasper's body shifted as if to move out from behind me. A flurry of snowflakes swirled between us as she pulled her fur coat tighter around her shoulders then tucked a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear. She was speaking to us, saying something important but I couldn't make out what it was. Then just as soon as the vision came on, she took a step back and was gone as it faded away and I was left standing, looking out the window at the forest outside our home.

"Alice..." Jasper's voice trailed off as he stepped up behind me, arms loosely wrapping around my torso, a calm feeling washing over me and calming the bubbles of anxiety that had stayed like a sour after taste. 

Tilting my head up I glanced up at him with a bright smile. "don't worry Jazz, it was just an odd vision." And odd it was, For the first time in as long as I could remember I didn't understand what my vision meant. Who was that girl? The vision was hazy and her features were difficult to make out but she didn't seem like someone that I knew. Not like I was associated with too many humans anyways. At least that is what I think she was, she was affected by the cold so there was no way she was a vampire. Jasper's hands moved off of my stomach and up to my arms running up and down them a few times before one slid up and around to my throat, pushing my head up and back. Giggling I met his eyes as his hand slightly tightened and his lips pressed down into mine. Mischievously I nipped at his lips, slipping down and away from his arms quickly escaping to the other side of the room. His eyes were immediately on me, a predatory look taking them over as he tracked my movements. "Are you going to come play, Jazz?" There was an alluring lilt to my voice, the corners of my mouth lifting in a grin as I darted for the woods.


	2. Chapter 1

Tap tap tap tap tap tap 

Over and over again a slight tapping noise echoed across the nearly empty waiting room at the police station. Chin in my opposite hand I bit down on the nail of my pointer finger, chewing lightly, I wasn't trying to bite them off, it was more so something to do to occupy myself. Beside me, my mother reached over and grabbed my hand, flattening it against the arm of the chair so I would stop annoying her. Snapping my hand back into my lap I lifted my lip at her in my own show of annoyance, neither of us wanted to be here but I couldn't imagine that this was any harder on her than it was on me. Thankfully before either of us could find a reason to start an argument and worsen the situation an officer stepped out from the back of the room. My mother immediately stood to her feet and stuck her hand out to him. 

"Hello Mrs. Goodwin, nice to meet you, I'm Cheif Swan." she greets him in return and introduces the two of us as he shakes my hand, then turns and gestures back to the office that he had stepped out of, "Why don't we step inside my office."

As they made casual conversation he led us to his office with me dutifully followed along, keeping my head down and avoiding the conversation. We sat in front of his desk and he moved behind it, anxiety made me ring my hands together in my lap, it's not like this whole situation was that big of a deal but whenever I thought of it my anxiety would shoot through the roof. "Now Mrs. Goodwin, I understand that you wanted to register a restraining order with our department?"

"Yes sir," she pulled her folder of paperwork into her lap and opened it up, placing the necessary documents in front of him. " We've had the order against Mr. Dougles for a few months now but we continued to have issues with him, hence why we decided to move to such a small town." She reached over and placed her hand on my knee as if to comfort me, "Ada no longer has any social media presence and we try to limit much of the exposure that she has with the public. As you can see this has been a very tricky situation but we wanted to ensure that you, as the police chief, was aware of what is going on, just in case." Taking a deep breath she waited as he read over the paperwork when he finished reading, she looked at me and gestured for me to speak up. "Most of what has been happening is just some stalking, I honestly don't remember meeting Nathan before the messages started." I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess he's not a violent person since he's never tried attacking me or anything so you don't have to worry about us bringing a bunch of crime into your town or anything." 

Mom shoved my leg, a warning not to be rude, but he just gave me a gentle sympathetic smile, in a way that I would almost consider fatherly, "It's alright Ada I'm not worried about that, I just want to ensure you feel safe." 

I nodded but looked off to the side avoiding looking at him and feeling a little guilty as if I was lying to the chief, not about never meeting the creep, but about him not being violent. After finding out he was getting into our house I didn't doubt that he could end up turning violent. We quickly wrapped up our meeting and left the station, not talking till we were about halfway home, simply thinking as the soft classical music played through the car speakers. "Are you alright, sweetie?" turning away from watching the trees fly past us, I gave her a simple smile, "I will be fine. I'm just- I am ready for this to be over." She gave me a look of sympathy and grabbed onto my hand, holding it in her warm grip. "I know, sweetheart. I know. This is going to be a new start for us, and this town is so tiny that I doubt people will know who you are so we can just be regular people." that made me laugh, "Mom, we are regular people, it's not like a ton of people know who I am, I'm not a rockstar." 

She laughed as well and squeezed my hand, "Oh sweetie, you'll always be a rockstar in my eyes."

Rolling my eyes I laughed it off, thankful for the new light mood. 

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧

I never used to have anxiety in crowds, so there was no reason for me to be feeling nervous now. Arms folded on top of my steering wheel with my head leaned into them, I took a few deep breaths. They didn't help a whole lot but I knew that if I kept dwelling on it, my anxiety would only get worse. "You don't need to watch over your shoulder, no one will be there. People will only look because this is a small town and they are curious about the new person. It will be fine. You will be okay. Don't stress. You can do this." With a sigh I shoved away from my steering wheel, pressing my back into my seat for a moment and then grabbing my bag and stepping out of the car. Despite it being the start of the year I was still the new face in town so people did look in my direction as I walked across the school parking lot. Trying to breathe through my nerves, I ignored them all, silently humming a song to myself. 

When I had registered for my classes a few weeks ago, I had made sure to walk around the multiple brick buildings and match the individual classrooms to the ones on my schedule so that I wouldn't have to worry about wandering the school grounds lost on my first day. I wasn't really in the mood to make friends right now and not needing someone to show me around was the first step in not having to make friendly conversation. So with a tune in my head, I made my way to my first class of the day, pre-calculus. There weren't many people in the classroom yet so I was easily able to slide into a spot towards the front of the class and pull out my notebook for the class. 

As the first day, most of my classes were boring, simply going over the syllabus and the schedule for the year. I always found that it was days where we weren't actively learning or working on things that were the longest. As such, I was relieved when lunch finally rolled around and I was able to have a break from the monotonous learning environment. there was an immediate lunch rush to get to the cafeteria but I had thankfully packed my own lunch and instead found a spot just outside of the cafeteria front doors under a tree. It was fairly overcast but the air wasn't too cold so sitting outside wasn't the worst thing in the world, I simply tucked my coat a little tighter around myself and pulled out my sandwich, tucking my knees up into my chest and settling my eyes on the people going into the cafeteria. It was as I sat here that I saw them for the first time, the five of them moving together like a pack, vaguely I registered that I had seen the boy at the back of the pack before, probably in one of my classes but I hadn't really noticed him then. As I stared, eyes scanning each one of them and taking in their beautiful features. The blond boy suddenly turned his head and met my gaze head-on. His stare was hard and unwavering, it sent a shiver of fear down my spine, something primal like he was a jaguar and I was merely a newborn deer, one that would never escape the jaguar's sharp claws and deadly teeth.

That slight bit of fear wouldn't allow me to look away, as if I had to watch him for any sudden movements. The spell was finally broken when the small girl under his arm pulled his attention. His eyes snapped off of me and I was finally able to breathe again. I placed my hand over my heart to calm its pounding and took a deep breath before opening my eyes again. He was still watching the petite girl, listening to what she was saying, her eyes were on me though, when I looked at her she gave me a wide smile and a wave. Awkwardly and not sure what to do I lifted the corner of my mouth in a small smile and nodded my head. 


	3. Chapter 2

How odd. It was the only thing that I could think as the group disappeared into the cafeteria. My heart stuttered a moment as I tried to see them through the windows to no avail, realizing how weird this all was, I shook my head a little to stop my thoughts from going back to the pair. In my stare down with a jaguar and a pixie, I must have clenched my fists because now that I looked at my sandwich I could see that it was squished, the tomato, and a few pieces lettuce were now sitting on my lap. "Darn it!" grumbling out a series of complaints I packed the ruined sandwich back into its container. It would have been fine if it was just the lettuce but of course, the tomato left behind some of its juices and lets not mention the mayo that had transferred to the veggies from the bread. "For real!?" I tried to clean it up with some napkins but that just smeared in the oily mess. Giving up on avoiding the large crowd of the cafeteria I jumped up from the ground and entered the building, heading straight for the bathroom. 

The bathroom was empty, thankfully, and I didn't have to wait for a sink to be free, quickly grabbing some paper towels I got them wet and began dabbing at the leg of my jeans. It was so quiet in the bathroom that the opening door actually caused me to jump a little. Glancing up in the mirror to see who had come in I was a little surprised to see that it was the girl from earlier, "oh no, you won't be able to get that out that way. Here, let me help." A little too stunned at being talked to, I gapped long enough for her to close the space between us and take the brown paper towels from my hand. "You have to use a little bit of soap to get the oil out." That brought me back and I watched as she added some soap and a little bit more water then got down on the floor to more easily reach the spot on my leg. "Um, thank you...." I trailed off waiting for her to give me her name. She looked up, her eyes twinkling as she smiled, "I'm Alice, Welcome to Forks, By the way."

I gave her a small smile back and offered her my hand to help her back up now that she was done. "Thanks, for the welcome... and ya know... helping me clean up and all." As she stood to her full height, a noticeably small height even compared to my own short stature, I offered my hand out in a handshake, "I'm Adaline, or Ada for short-oh!" Instead of taking my offered hand, she had decided to just hug me. Not sure what to do as her cold arms wrapped around me, I awkwardly patted her back. "Um, Hello there." 

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that I know we'll be great friends!" She giggled and grabbed my hands as she stepped away. "I'm just so excited to finally get to speak to you!"

Finally? My head slightly tilted to the side at her word choice but I didn't dwell on it, instead, my thoughts turned to her hands, they were so cold, even colder than mine. I had never experienced that before, I was so used to people always commenting on how cold my hands were that I never thought someone could be colder than me. I wasn't going to comment on it though, it was something that I always hated people stating about me, as if it was an insult. I didn't notice that she had seemed to zone out while I was focused on her hands but by the time I met her eyes again her attention was back on me and I quickly let go so as not to seem odd. Coughing to clear my throat, I glanced towards the door ready to get out of this small space. She got the clue, perhaps not in the way I meant though because she was soon grabbing my arm and pulling me out behind her. 

I was acutely aware of the fact that the crowd immediately quieted down and soon all eyes were on us as she dragged me across the cafeteria and straight towards the table that she and her friends had been occupying. She was chatting away as she pulled out a seat and pushed me down into it by my shoulders and suddenly I could feel the fear creeping back into my system. Their stares were worse than the rest of the people in the room, intense was probably the best way to describe it. Under their stare I felt small and meek, "Alice, Wh-" Her hands slid down to the sides of my arms as she leaned down enough that her head was right on the side of mine. "Everyone, this is Ada. Ada, this is my family, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and this is Jasper." She had slightly guided my shoulders so that I was looking at each person as she said their name. I let out a small "Hello" tightly clasping my hands in my lap. I guess family explained why they all had the same golden eyes but it was still off that they all appeared to be the same age. This was obviously just as weird for them as it was for me, at least chatter had picked back up in the cafeteria, and not as many people were staring. Or perhaps it was just that Jasper's gaze was just the strongest, boring into the left side of my head and I was no longer feeling their gaze. Alice had slipped into the seat between him and I but it didn't help to ease the tension I felt. 

Rosalie was the first to break the tension making me flinch, "What is she doing here?" I took a sharp breath and bit down on my lip, a little surprised at her obvious dislike for me. Alice's cold hand landed between my shoulder blades and she just kept smiling at the group. "Ada is my new friend, you guys are going to love her!" 

"I should actually be going," I didn't need to go anywhere but my presence was obviously unwanted. 

"Nonsense! We still have time before classes start." 

She left no room for argument so I didn't try again, it's not like I had the excuse of needing to do homework or anything else. The others began to talk again, it was stilted but at least not all of the attention was on me. Emmett was blabbering about something or another, engaging me into the conversation but I was only half-listening to him. Beside me, Alice and Jasper were engaged in a soft conversation. Feeling awkward I glanced at my watch, thankfully I could see that lunch was nearly over so I stood to my feet, "I'm going to head for my next class." Jasper and Alice both stood to their feet and she hooked her arm into mine, "We'll walk with you! Besides we have the same class, Jazz is a year ahead of us though." she elbowed him as if to poke fun and laughed as she started dragging us both. 

I wasn't exactly sure when she had seen my class schedule but I didn't think too much of her knowing that I had music next.

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧

That evening I found myself sitting on the porch swing in our front yard with a mug of hot green tea in my hands. It had been a long day at school and I found I was a little emotionally exhausted. A squirrel scampered across the grass and then shot up the tree in the middle before disappearing into its branches. It was starting to get dark despite still being early in the evening perhaps because the thick forest was blocking out the sun. I sighed and drank the last bit of my tea down before standing up and going to retrieve the mail. As I was walking I felt the creepy pressure of being watched and had to talk myself down from overreacting to something that was nothing. It did make me pick up my pace though, quickly opening the mailbox the mug slipped from my hand. I never even heard it shatter against the pavement. There, laying on top of the small stack of long white envelops, was a lilac one, the kind that you send a birthday card in. Except this was no birthday card. Scrawled in dark ink across the front was my name, there was no return address, in fact, my address wasn't on the envelope either meaning that it was most certainly hand-delivered.

My hands were unsteady and my breath had picked up as my heart pounded in my chest. "Mom!" my voice was shaky but I was still loud enough that she heard me through the open living room window. "Mom! Come here!" Immediately the front door was open and she was running over to me, "What's wrong, Ada?" her voice was just as panicked as I was feeling. As she rounded the mailbox and saw what was there she began scanning the neighborhood, only to see that the street was completely empty. "Come on, let's go inside." She gathered up the mail, including the lilac envelope, and tucked me under her arm, taking me around the broken glass and straight into the house before deadbolting the door behind her. "I'll take it to Cheif Swan in the morning on my way to work, you should head on to bed." 

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧

From up in a tree not too far away from Ada's house, Jasper and Alice sat watching her and her mother walk back into their house. They just wanted to see her for a little longer but they hadn't expected to see something so strange. Jasper glanced over at Alice, searching for an answer. "I don't know what is going on, I can't see anything in the future that would explain her reaction." Jasper made a hmming noise and clenched his fist tight enough that they could both hear it cracking.


	4. Chapter 3

I was exhausted, and sore, my entire night had been filled with tossing and turning. Deep-seated anxiety had kept me awake for most of the night and what small bits of sleep I did get weren't enough to satisfy my body. Groaning I rolled over, dragging the sheets along, tangling them in my legs as they cinched tight around me. As frustrating as it was to not have any more room to wiggle around within the tight sheets, I had always preferred them this way. Tucked tightly in neat little corners under the mattress to ensure that they didn't come undone. Not that I was one to move around at night, well... not normally anyways, but sleepless nights were different. Flopping in the other direction, I violently started kicking them down to the foot of the bed. Huffing I flopped my arms out to my sides stretched out like a starfish across my lavender sheets. 

There was just the barest of morning light filtering across my bedroom, reminding me that I did need to get out of bed eventually. But hell if I was going to get up before my alarm went off. If it was earlier in the morning, actually dark out, I would have had no problem getting out of bed, now, however? Now I was just being stubborn, even if I was the only one who could see it. That's all that mattered right? I only needed to amuse myself, keep my own mind busy so that it did not venture down darker paths. The minute the shrieking blares of the alarm went off I instantly regretted my stubbornness. My hand slammed onto the beast, silencing its incessant noise-making and suddenly the room was quieter than it was before. Silence was hard. Silence meant your thoughts could run wild down deep dark paths. Silence wasn't going to happen this morning. 

Slipping off the bed I quickly pressed play on my small radio, pop music instantly filled the room and I began to sing along as the upbeat melody lent me solace from my thoughts. After peeking out of the window to ensure my mother's car was gone I turned it up to full blast and danced my way to the bathroom to begin my morning routine.

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧

Blasting my music at the highest volume my car speakers would allow I sat with my eyes closed. I was parked in a far corner of the parking lot, far enough away that I wasn't worried about onlookers thinking I am a complete weirdo. This was the soul-soothing, it's all that I really needed to relieve stress. Well, I could do for some fresh air, perhaps a hike, but without anyone to do that with, I wasn't comfortable being by myself in the woods after yesterday's letter. There was a tap at the window next to my head and I instantly screamed. Eyes shooting open to see what made the sound I was once again startled into jumping and nearly choking on my seat belt that had suddenly locked. There, on the other side of the window, was Jasper and just behind him, Alice. 

Nerves still flustered I turned the key and pulled it from the ignition then opened the door and went to step out. "Wha-" I was choked again by the still locked seat belt that I hadn't taken off. Shocked at my own stupidity I sat staring at them, mouth gaping open, my brain seemed to stall and I couldn't process anything. Jasper chuckled and slowly reached into the space, in my stalled brain state I couldn't think of what to do, or say, I simply breathed him in. His scent was clean, something like fresh laundry left out in the sun to dry with an undertone of that rich, sensual musky smell that men had. As my seat belt retracted across my chest I unconsciously leaned up, following after him. It took a moment to realize I had been distracted by his scent, embarrassed I glanced up and met his eyes. His lips lifted in one corner and suddenly he was no longer hovering over me. I surprisingly didn't feel nearly as embarrassed or flustered as I should have at his actions and I was actually able to grab my bag and step out of the car. 

"Good morning you two. Did you need something?" Not really sure why they interrupted my moment I glanced between the two of them waiting for an answer. 

"No silly, we were just coming to get you so that we could hang out before classes started." Voice as chipper as it was yesterday, Alice quickly grabbed my arm and began leading me all the way across the lot. "You shouldn't park so far away from the school, you know." she jostled my arm a little bit. 

I rubbed the back of my head out of awkwardness "I was kinda having a stress release moment and I didn't want others to see." 

"Why were you stressed, Adaline?" Jasper's voice had a slight southern lilt to it that I found rather appealing. He had stepped up beside me and was looking down to meet my eyes when I glanced at him.

I quickly averted my eyes again, not really wanting to talk about it. "Oh, it's not that big of a deal, no need to worry, it's just a lot going on with us having to unpack since we just moved." That wasn't true in the slightest but I wasn't about to share anything about what was going on if I didn't have to. 

Alice didn't miss a beat as she was suddenly swooping in, "Aww do you still have a lot of unpacking to do? I can come over and help if you'd like!" 

It was sweet of her to offer but I couldn't accept when that wasn't really what I was stressed about and we had already finished our unpacking a long time ago. "Uh, no, it's ok. We finished it up. I was just still holding the tension from all of yesterday's work." 

"Hmmm well then, I guess we will just have to find something else to do." At this point, we had already arrived at my classroom and she spun me around into her arms for a hug. "We'll talk about it at lunch!" She let go and grabbed hold of Jasper's arm as he tilted his head at me and then the two walked off. 

By the time second period rolled around the tiredness had really hit me, I was thankful that the teacher wasn't paying too much attention to me as I tried to hold back my consistent yawns, yawns that persisted all through third period. It was a relief that the cold September air jolted me enough that my brain decided it wasn't trying to pop out of my mouth anymore. Taking a deep breath I held it in for a moment before opening my eyes as I released it. I didn't expect Alice and Jasper to be standing in front of me but at least this time I didn't nearly jump out of my skin and make an embarressing scene. 

"Are you ready for lunch?" Alice was practically bouncing on her toes.

I made a noise of agreement and started walking towards the picnic benches that were outside, practically nobody sat there, probably on account that it was chilly outside. Alice hooked her arm around mine and her soft citrus and flowery scent filled my nose, "where are you going?"

I gave a shrug "I wanted to sit out here in the cold, I'm feeling really tired so it will help to keep me awake."

She immediately turned me away from the benches and towards the cafeteria, "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here, lets go inside." Humming out an agreement I let her drag me the rest of the way to the table where her siblings sat. She plopped me down into a seat and then Jasper and her joined me on either side. "Hello everyone," I gave a small wave to the table and pulled out my lunch, I wasn't truly hungry so I figured that I would munch on some baby carrots while the conversation carried on around me. They were an odd bunch, that was for sure, Alice seemed to be in a world of her own, Rosalie would glance at me with disgust every so often, Jasper kept watching me in that intense way. Alice was suddenly back in the world of the living and she gave me a full-on smile before patting me on the head. "Why not come do something with me after school today, get away from your house for a little and all?"

I bit my lip and glanced down as she continued to run her hand over my hair, "I should probably be getting home to my mom, you know, so she doesn't worry." I didn't actually need to go home, I could send her a quick message and all would be fine.... maybe. Or her thoughts would go to the same place that my thoughts went, 'what if he was out there, watching, waiting', two small girls out and about would be the perfect target for some creep to do something bad. 

"Oh! Well, let's just send her a message so she won't worry, then we can go up to Port Angeles and catch a movie and dinner." When I finally did raise my gaze I was a little shocked to see Edward staring straight at me, his brows scrunched together. A little put off by him I tried to think of another excuse, I just didn't want to get them wrapped up in my issues. "Isn't Port Angeles like an hour away? That's pretty far for us to go on a school night, don't you think? Perhaps another time...."

Alice wasn't taking no for an answer though. "Oh come on! I wanna hang out with you today! Why don't we just go for a walk then, there are a ton of easy trails that we could go on. Jasper will come with us! I know the perfect one to take and it is nice and short, just a little bit of fresh air for you." 

Not feeling like I was going to win this anyways I simply nodded my head, people didn't usually walk up on girls when there was another guy with them so knowing Jasper would be there helped to ease a little bit of my fear. "Alright, I will go with you guys but I don't want to be out too late-" "yay!" Alice cut me off as she crushed me into a hug, if Jasper hadn't been sitting next to me to help me catch myself she would have knocked me right off my seat, "Goodness Alice you're a lot stronger than you look." 

"Oops! Sorry, Ada!" she pulled back and smiled while patting my head once again like I was a child. 

"Alice" It was Edward that had called for her attention "I need to speak with you, you too Jasper." 

Not wanting to be left alone with the glaring Rosalie, even with Emmett still there, I took this as an opportunity to escape. "Oh um, I will head out then, I have to go grab my violin before class anyways." And with that I said a simple goodby to the table and grabbed up my empty bag of carrots as well as my backpack.

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧

Not having moved after Ada had left the table the five siblings sat in silence, waiting for whatever it was that Edward had to say. "There's someone that she is scared of."

Jasper's eyes narrowed onto Edward, "who?" he had bitten it out far more accusatory than he had meant to but Edward didn't fault him for that, just shook his head, "I don't know." 

Alice was next to speak, her voice uncertain as she spoke up, "I'm worried about these visions I am having, some of them are so clear but others... others are just so blurry and then suddenly there is no future. It's not like she has no future, just that there isn't one in general. I don't understand what is going on." Jasper laid a calming hand on her back, easing the worry from her mind. 

"I don't understand what it is either but if us taking her for a walk gets rid of that empty future then I am more than willing to do so."

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧

At the end of the day I sent a quick text to my mom letting her know what was going on and then walked towards my car to set my bag and violin away. Thankfully there was only two class periods after lunch so I didn't have to keep toting around my instrument all day long, especially since I had no plans of leaving it at school like some of the other students did. I wasn't sure how they got there so fast, but there, standing next to my car, was Alice and Jasper waiting for me. "Hey, I just wanted to put my stuff away and then we can head out I guess. Should I just follow behind you guys?" 

"No silly, we'll take my car." Bubbly as always, Alice was practically bouncing from excitement. 

"Ok that's fine." I snapped the door shut and pressed the key to lock it then followed them towards Alice's car. Jasper led me to the front seat and opened the door for me to get in, closing it behind me once I was settled. "Oh this will be so fun!" she gushed as the engine started. 

It didn't take me long to realize that her driving was.... well crazy. She was a speed demon. She made a sudden turn and I had to grip my seat to keep from jerking around. Jasper reached forward and placed his hand on my shoulder as a calming feeling washed away my anxiety. "Alice, you should slow down a little." 

"Aww don't worry, Ada. I am a fantastic driver, I never have had a car accident." 

I couldn't help but to laugh at that "I somehow find that hard to believe, you drive like a maniac. I vote that next time we hang out you are not the driver." 

She pouted but from the back seat Jasper spoke up "I think it's best if I do the driving from now on so you don't give sweet Adaline a heart attack." he gave my shoulder a slight squeeze and then his hand slipped away. 

Covering my mouth in an attempt to stifle my laugh I added extra emphasis by grabbing at my chest. "oh my heart, my precious innocent, heart!" 

"Oh be quiet you two." She rolled her eyes and made another sudden sharp turn that I was not expecting and I had to brace myself against her as my entire body shifted, "Ok you absolutely did that on purpose, didn't you?!" 

She made direct eye contact as her car pulled to a full stop, " I don't know what you are talking about."

I glared at her but she never even saw it as she spun out of her car, giggling the entire way. Rolling my eyes I slipped out of my own seat and gently closed the door behind me. We were in a small parking lot for a walking trail, its entrance was marked by wood posts and I could see by the map board that was next to the entrance that it wasn't going to be an incredibly long walk, perhaps an hour or two for the whole loop. Jasper stepped up behind me and placed his hand against my back. I glanced up at him and met his golden eyes as he tilted his head in the direction of Alice as she started towards the path. 

I never had planned on making friends at school, I had wanted to slink away into the background of people's lives where no one noticed me but I couldn't complain about Alice's and Jasper's presence. In fact, I found that I rather enjoyed being around them and I was actually having fun as we walked around the loop. It was after about an hour of chatting about random things, that Jasper finally asked a harder question, "why did you move to Forks?" 

I had been walking on a cloud since being with them but that question suddenly grounded me to the earth again. "Oh um...." Do I lie to them? I did not want people to know about Him. "My mom decided we needed a change and that led to us coming here." that wasn't completely a lie so I felt it was a good substitution to the truth. Alice and Jasper shared a look but neither of them said anything further so I didn't address it either. Off to the side of us, I heard the cracking of a stick and immediately glanced up the mountain and saw a deer. "Oh look." I had stopped as soon as caught sight of the doe and at my words the other two stopped as well, glancing up. The doe caught sight of me when I spoke up and now I felt like we were in a stare down, "I wish I brought my camera." the doe's ear flicked and then a smaller deer bounced up behind it and paused too, staring straight down at us. "gosh I just love their cute little ears!" 

Alice and Jasper watched me with amusement as I was dazzled by the sight of them, "yep so cute!" Alice's voice seemed to have startled them and they immediately took off, bounding up the mountain. I elbowed Alice lightly for scaring them then started them back down the path again. "my mom always says that I'm an animal whisperer because they always flock to me, even wild animals tend not to be that scared of me." I spun around, walking backwards as I smiled at them, "I guess they just think I am an awesome person or something." They seemed amused by my antics and their smiles completely lifted the dark spots from my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

After a few weeks of hanging out with the Cullens, specifically Alice and Jasper, I had begun to notice things. First was that they were obviously together, like together together, as in they were dating, after finding out that they were adopted and only Jasper and Rosalie were siblings, I wasn't as weirded out by the realization any more. The second was that Alice and Jasper were very interested in me, I couldn't tell if they were just overly friendly or if there was something more to their constant touches and attention. It wasn't just that though, there were other, much weirder things that I began to notice as I spent time with them. Like their eyes. How could they all have the same colored eyes when they weren't actually related, or for that matter, why did they darken over time and then go back to that beautiful golden color. I had observed it on all of them, all of them except Jasper, his eyes may have dimmed but they never turned dark brown like the others had.

There were also the times that Alice seemed to have these moments where the world was lost around her and then when she came back to us, she would sometimes act really odd. Plus they liked to smell me, whether they knew that I noticed them doing it or if they even cared that I noticed, was still up in the air. But perhaps the weirdest of all was the time that I had tripped and scraped my palms on the pavement, It had happened when I was walking out to my car on my way to school. My palms had bled a little but they weren't that bad, just a slight stinging sensation that shot across my nerves every time I touched something. It was their reactions that had been the weird part, Jasper had had become strange as soon as I came around, looking pained and they had immediately begun to inquire how I got hurt and where I was bleeding. I wasn't sure how they knew I was bleeding but Jasper had avoided me for the next two days while they healed.

It was a month into the school year that things got really weird. My sleeping schedule was less than ideal, I hadn't been doing very well because I had received more hand-delivered cards in the mail. Some contained pictures, always of me, the first one had been a picture of me getting out of my car in the school parking lot. After that I never parked at the far end of the lot, crowds were better. The recent card contained a message about how pretty I was when I smiled, a picture of me while I was laughing, on either side had been Jasper and Alice but they were both scribbled out with a black marker, and a sheet of music which had a post-it note stuck to it saying that he wanted me to play this piece for him. Since receiving that note two days ago, I hadn't gone to school, I was scared that something would happen to Jasper and Alice if I spent anymore time with them. I was even ignoring their text messages asking what was going on. 

Nightmares had been my bedmate as of late, I was constantly waking up at all hours of the night and I would just lay there in a silent meditative state, nearly asleep but not taking that final step into the oblivion. It was when I was in this state one night that I noticed the presence of another person in my bedroom. I was petrified, not sure what to do, I couldn't even find the power to move or make a noise. As suddenly as they was there though, they was gone and the eery silence was broken by the ringing of my phone. The noise startled me out of my frozen state and I immediately answered it without even looking at the device, Alice's panicked voice rung through from the other side. "Ada! Ada is that you? Are you alright? I stopped being able to see you." My brain was too muddled to even understand what she was saying and I simply burst into tears. "Ada! We'll be right there, It's going ok." 

I didn't want her to hang up but the phone beeped an end anyways. I was home alone and I couldn't even crawl into bed with my mother, who was doing an overnight shift at the hospital. Not much time had passed when my phone was ringing again, I had been clutching it so tightly that when I moved my hands to answer the device my joints ached. I was relieved to hear Alice's voice once again "Ada, come open your front door." her voice was no longer panicked and it helped to ease the fear I was feeling. Confused at her words, I glanced towards the alarm clock, noticing that no more than five minutes had passed since she had hung up the phone. They couldn't be here already? "Are you really here, Alice?" 

"Yes, it's ok. Come open the door and we'll come in." 

Still not sure, I carefully walked to the towards the living room, listening to her as she continued to reassure me that everything was going to be ok now. Taking a deep breath I slowly twisted the door nob. Alice immediately enveloped me into a hug and I just broke down crying, "He was here! He was in my room! I saw him!"

Alice's grip tightened around me and I felt Jaspers hand run over my head, a slight calming sensation coming with it but I just kept on crying. "I'll go check around. Stay here." His hand was suddenly gone and I heard a slight whooshing noise. I further buried my head into her shoulder as she ran her hands up and down my back, making shushing noises to calm me down. 

Jasper's quick arival was marked by him pressing into the back of me, sandwiching me between the two of them. "I couldn't smell anything." 

I burst out in anger, twisting and turning, shoving them away from me. Tears streaming down my face they eventually let me go, "What, you don't believe me?!" I was pissed "'you couldn't smell anything?!' What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jasper's gaze settled on me and I felt my anger draining away. "Stop it! Stop whatever it is that you keep doing! I'm not stupid and I am not crazy!" my eyes landed on him in an accusatory manner, "I don't know how you are doing that but stop." Jasper glanced towards Alice but I never caught her expression as I stared him down but the calming sensation was gone and the fear and anger were present again.

"Adaline, we believe you, we know something happened, we just don't know what." His southern drawl was thick now, "you have to explain to us what is going on because we just don't understand."

This time it wasn't that odd calming sensation that he somehow caused that dampened my anger, his words allowed me a level of solice, they were going to hear me out. Taking some deep breaths I brought my temper under control, Alice and Jasper waited patiently for me, allowing me room to breath. Eventually I decided I was calm enough and I moved towards the couch with the two of them trailing behind me. Alice joined me on the couch, pulling the blanket off the back and wrapping it tightly around my shoulders. "What happened tonight, Ada?" Her voice was soft, not demanding me to talk in the way it had been earlier. 

I had to take a deep breath before I could talk again. "I haven't really been able to sleep much lately because there has been some things hap-" I cut myself off, shaking my head because I realized I didn't need to lie. "We came here to get away from this guy that started to stalk me about a year ago. My mom figured that he wouldn't be able to follow us here because we weren't going to leave any traces of us coming here and it was somewhere that we had no connection to. We had picked it out blindly off a map afterall. But he did find us, " I let out a scoff of disbelief, "it took him less than three months and suddenly I had a card in the mail from him again. I have a restraining order but he never obeyed it and I think the police were too busy to ever really care that much, they had given us a passive acknowledgement about how I shouldn't worry too much because stalkers hardly ever turned out to be violent. Chief Swan seems more concerned than the cops back home ever seemed, but even he hasn't been able to track him down. He's been a lot more insistent lately, sending more letters, taking pictures." I shudered at the thought "He took pictures of us. It's been terrifying..... but tonight..... I know he was there. He was watching me in my bedroom." Overwhelming fear choked me from being able to say any more. 

Alice's hand sought mine out and she gripped it lightly, enveloping it in her cold grasp. "Why do you think he was in your room, Ada?" 

"I don't think. I know he was. I could see him standing there, watching me. I don't think he knew that I was awake but suddenly he was just gone."

Jasper came over and kneeled down on the ground in front of us, "He isn't here anymore, don't worry. Alice and I will stay with you tonight. You should get some sleep." 

I was grateful that they would stay, I didn't want to be alone. "I can't sleep, this is just too much." 

He gave me that easy smirk that I had grown used to, one side of his mouth lifting up. "I'll ease your mind."

"Come here, Ada." Alice shifted to the end of the couch and then helped me to lay down my head on her lap before adjusting the blanket to fully cover me. "thanks for at least telling me before you do your freaky mind voodoo stuff."

Jasper chuckled at my words. "I didn't think you had noticed it, most people don't."

As the calming feeling washed over me again Alices fingers carded though my hair, all the fear and anxiety eased away and I was able to feel just how tired I was. "you used it one too many times, it was too much of a coincidence." 

Instead of replying he brushed his hand over my head, trailing right behind Alices fingers and then stood up and moved to the other end of the couch, taking the seat near my feet. Alice and him were silent as the repetitive motion of fingers running through my hair lolled me into a deep sleep. 

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧ 

They waited till they were sure she was fully asleep before they began talking. "I know what she said but I could not smell another person in her room at all."

Alice hummed in agreement, she couldn't smell the slightest trace of another person besides Ada and her Mother either. "Did you notice anything out of place?" 

He shook his head "No, not in the slightest, nothing left behind and it didn't appear anything had been taken either." 

Alice bit down on her lip and watched Ada sleep, "What is going on?" 

Jasper watched her, scanning her face as well "it could have just been a night terror, Alice."

He was right, it could have just been a bad dream, after all she was obviously stressed about everything that was going on. It just didn't seem right though. It felt different than just some bad dreams and anxiety. "What about the black spots in my vision though?" After all it was this very occurrence that had prompted Alice's panicked call to Ada, one moment Alice could see her resting in her room and the next, well the next moment there was nothing, it was completely black. 

"We'll just have to keep an eye out for him."

Alice made a noise of agreement but it was a little half hearted.


	6. Chapter 5

The clicking of the door lock eventually brought Jasper and Alice out of their discussion, it had been hours since they had first arrived, and their mood was on the sour side. Calming themselves they glanced towards the front door as Sarah pushed open the door. With her hand still on the handle she was bent over pulling off her white sneakers, she hadn't expected to see Jasper and Alice so early in the morning and their presence caused her to slightly jump. "Oh! Hi there, you two, I didn't expect you to be coming over today. I actually just passed your father on my way out of the hospital."  
  
Jasper was the one to speak up, ever the gentleman he stood to his feet and walked over to greet Ada's mother, "Good Morning, Ms. Caldwell. Something happened last night and Adaline called us over."  
  
Her eyebrows scrunched together tightly and her eyes immediately began to search for Ada, "what happened?!"  
  
There was a panicked tone to her voice but Alice just gave her a gentle smile over her shoulder. "Don't worry, she's sleeping right here." Alice made eye contact with Jasper, "Jazz why don't you come sit over here with Ada while I talk with Ms. Caldwell in the kitchen."  
  
With a soft noise of agreement, he helped to rearrange Ada without waking her and then settled onto the couch, cradling her head in his lap. Alice rounded to the other side of the couch and joined Ada's mother, walking with her to the kitchen area. "you must be tired Ms. Caldwell, why don't I put on some tea?"  
  
"Oh please, just Sarah. That would be lovely, thank you." Slipping into a seat at the table she watched as Alice set the kettle on the stove and pulled out two cups from the cabinet. As the water began to heat up she joined Sarah at the table, "I think she just had a nightmare last night. She was rather frightened when she talked to me on the phone though, so Jasper and I came over to help ease her mind." It wasn't exactly the truth but Alice didn't know what else to say to ease this mothers concerns.  
  
Sarah chewed on her thumb, something that Alice had seen Ada do many a time when she was in deep thought. "I should have been home, with all of this happening I shouldn't have left her home alone."  
  
Alice simply smiled at her and angled herself so that Sarah was looking her in the eyes, "It was fine, I am sure that Ada understands that you have to work the these kinds of shifts."  
  
Just before the kettle would let out a loud whistle, Alice stood to her feet and poured the hot water into the two cups, added the tea bags and then placed them down on the table. Sarah wrapped her hands around the mug but she didn't take a drink.  
  
After a few moments of silence, which she spent staring at the liquid as if it held the answers to all of life’s questions she finally spoke up, "I'm just so afraid, afraid that something is going to happen to her and I won't be able to keep her safe. She's my little girl." She was choked up, nearly about to cry.  
  
Alice patted on her shoulder a few times and spoke in a happy voice, hoping to cheer up the pained mother, "Well on night's that you have to work I can always come over and have a sleep over! It'll be fun! that way she isn't home alone."  
  
Sarah gave Alice a soft smile, as if to say that two small girls home alone, two children, were not going to be able to stop the evils of the world, but she didn't voice her thoughts. Instead Sarah gave the girl a motherly smile and stood from her chair, "that would be lovely Alice, I'm sure Ada would appreciate another person’s company. You can always come over whenever you want, just make sure that your parents are fine with it, especially on a school night." she dumped her untouched tea down the sink and set the mug on the counter to be washed later. "I am going to head to now." she gave Alice a pat on the head and then walked out of the room, passing by Jasper and Ada as she went.  
  
He had been watching Ada sleep with a soft expression, something akin to peace as the tips of his fingers brushed her hair away from her face. Alice soon joined them in the living room, leaning over the back of the couch she slipped her arms around the top Jaspers arms, resting her chin on his shoulder. Ada was awake, just barely, her eyelids heavy and at half-mast as she watched the girl place a kiss on Jasper's temple. She was feeling a little on the cold side but other than that she was comfortable and wouldn't have minded staying just like this for the rest of the day.  
  
Alice had other plans though, she finally glanced down and smiled at Ada. "Time to get up sleepy head, what do you want to do today?"  
  
Pouting I rolled up into a sitting position, blanket pooling on my lap as I stretched out my arms. I never really was a morning person and two people, no matter how lovely they were, being here wouldn't change that. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up, getting ready to go to the bathroom and then get dressed. "the beach. I want to go to the beach." An odd look passed over Alice’s face but it was gone before I could read what it was.  
  
"Hmm how about something else, the beach is going to be really cold today." I knew I must have looked confused but said ok regardless and continued towards the bathroom. I honestly didn't know what she was talking about, the news had said that we were supposed to have sun today and I was kind of looking forward to basking under it. I didn't want them to have to wait too long, so I quickly changed my clothes, putting on some light eyeliner and then threw my hair up in a ponytail before joining them again. "So no beach....... what is the plan then?"  
  
Ever the chipper person, Alice bounced off her seat, hoping towards me and wrapping her arm in mine. "We thought we could go to our house; you have never been over there before and I thought it would be fun to show you."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and let her lead me outside towards my car, it took a moment to realize that they were riding with me and we weren't taking separate cars. In fact, I didn't even see either one of their cars parked on the street. Just as Alice was pushing me into the car I tried to ask where their car was but she just ghosted over the question and moved on leaving no room to question it further.  
  
✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧  
  
Their house was unlike anything that I had ever seen before, windows nearly covered every wall and it was huge. Absolutely huge. Alice had skipped right up the front steps and was currently waving us to hurry up, Jasper on the other hand seemed amused as my brain stuttered to a stop. "Come on, let’s go in before she has a conniption fit." He placed his hand at the small of my back and led me up the steps and into the house.  
  
"Our family is out and about today but they will be back later on this afternoon, how about we watch a movie." She had scooped up a few DVD's off a shelf and was now holding them out for my viewing. I picked out a comedy which she tossed to Jasper, "Set that up for us, please. I'll go grab blankets." And just like that she was off, running up the stairs.  
  
Jasper watched her go and then looked at me with that charming smile, his voice drawled as he spoke, "I think she's excited." I laughed a little as I watched him set everything up, I picked a spot on the edge of the couch and propped myself up against the arm. Alice came down the stairs, her arms loaded with blankets that she plopped down on me, essentially burying me. Letting out a series of huffs, I struggled to get out from under them and get comfortable as Alice positioned herself up against me, leaning her cold body into my arm. I would never understand how the two of them always felt so cold, instead of commenting on it however, I simply tossed a blanket over her and then situated myself while Jasper took up the spot on the other side of Alice, relaxing into the couch.  
  
I thought I would have enjoyed the comedy but I was actually finding it rather boring, it seemed to ride off of dirty jokes and while it had been amusing the first few times I just found myself annoyed at this point, rolling my eyes as they made another crude comment 'get new material' I kept thinking. The calm feeling washed over me again bringing my attention straight to Jasper, my head whipping around to glare at him. He was sitting with his legs loosely crossed, one arm draped over his lap and his hand resting on Alice's thigh, the other was across the back of the couch. He must have sensed my eyes drilling into his head because he soon turned his head to meet my gaze with a confused expression.  
  
"I thought I told you not to do that." it came out a little harsher than I had meant it to, but he just gave me a confused look. "The emotions thing! You keep affecting my emotions! It's annoying."  
  
Alice sat up at this and also met my gaze but it was Jasper that spoke up, "How did you know?"  
  
That made me a little embarrassed and I shifted uncomfortably while they shared another one of those looks that were becoming very common. "Um....." I realized there was no reason to be feeling embarrassed though, so I cleared my throat and continued talking.  
  
"Well it was honestly more of a guess but your reaction kinda proved me right last night. It's probably just a coincidence that I even noticed." I gave a shrug, "my Grandma was an empath, she always said that she could feel other people’s emotions when I was growing up. I don't know if I ever truly believed her because it sounds a little crazy but I was really curious so we talked about it a lot. She always thought that it was possible to influence other peoples emotions but she didn't know how to actually accomplish that. You can do that though right? You are an empath?" I never really mentioned this to other people because they always thought it was weird and that in combination with my Grandmas crystal loving and herbal tinctures that she had made sometimes put a sour note in people’s mouths if they found out.  
  
The two of them were quiet for a moment, as if thinking over the information and then Jasper slowly nodded his head "It's something like that..." he spoke slowly, his southern drawl a little thick.  
  
'That isn't all of it though' I found myself thinking as I observed them, it just didn't explain everything. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get an answer though, would they avoid the question if I asked again? I didn't get the opportunity to ask though because Alice was quickly moving the conversation. "Well I guess Jasper can’t be all sneaky with his magical voodooness anymore!" her light laugh rang through the room and I couldn't help but to feel like she was forcing the subject to become lighter so I simply dropped it, maybe it was something that they didn't want to talk about.  
  
Humming, I glanced back to the movie that was still playing, I wasn't any more interested in it now than I was before the conversation but it was something different to look at as my thoughts raced through my head. Suddenly I had a very different distraction though. Cold lips had pressed up against mine as hands cupped my cheeks, holding me in place. I didn't react, I couldn't. Eyes wide I watched Alice pull a little away from me, fingers caressing my face before one hand lifted and her fingers ran down the center of my forehead, "you were frowning."  
  
Her statement was so simple and light, a small and sweet smile gracing her features. My brain didn't seem to want to process what had happened as I sat staring at her. She finally giggled and shifted so that she was in a more comfortable position and then kissed my forehead, lips ghosting as they moved to my cheek and planted another peck there. My brain had finally caught up, hands grasping at her wrists I made an attempt to pull them away but she didn't budge. "Wha-" she cut me off with a shushing noise "It's alright, Ada. Trust me."  
  
I did trust her. But what was this situation? Eyes shifting, I found Jaspers figure but he didn't seem to be reacting in anyway, why didn't he say something about Alice kissing me? Weren't they dating? She must have noticed my train of thought because she let out a soft cooing noise and kissed my temple, "it's ok, Jasper doesn't mind. Isn't that right, Jasper?"  
  
He made a humming noise in agreement, but it still left a lot for my brain to process. Alice gently turned my face to her and gave me that gentle smile of hers, "I'm going to kiss you again."  
  
It was a statement but it came across almost as a question, allowing me room to tell her not to. I don't think I would have told her no anyways though, instead I simply gave a single nod of my head and then her lips were touching mine again. Her eyes were already closed, and I mimicked it, letting mine drop as well, trying not to overthink what to do because I had never kissed anyone before and didn't exactly know what to do. It was over quickly though, just a touch of the lips as hers closed over my bottom lip and then she pulled away again. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and I bit down on my lip out of embarrassment as I opened my eyes again. She was smiling down at me now, but quickly moved closer, pressing her lips into mine. These weren't just pecks, her lips were moving, gently she tilted my head and swept her tongue over my bottom lip. Hesitantly I let my lips open just the slightest bit but that was enough as her tongue swept into my mouth running across my own tongue.  
  
I wasn't sure how long it had lasted but when she pulled away I was panting. 'How do you breathe like this?' I was too embarrassed to ask that out loud though, I clearly had less experience than her and I didn't want to make it even more obvious. "Now kiss Jasper." My eyes snapped to hers, a little shocked at her frank statement. Behind her Jasper called her name in a warning but she just giggled and leaned away, pulling me closer to him till I was sitting on my knees next to his crossed legs. "Do- did you want to try it?" I hesitantly asked as I fidgeted with my fingers. Jasper shifted next to me and raised my head to look up at him with his hand under my chin, the other one circled around and tangled through my hair. His kisses were far different from Alice's, they were hard and dominating, his tongue pressed hard into mine. At one point the tip of his tongue swept the roof of my mouth, causing a shiver to run down spine and my jaw to nearly clench down on his tongue at the ticklish sensation but his hand on my chin kept it open till he pulled away chuckling and ran his nose down the column of my throat. His tongue pressed into my pulse point and then he went stiff, Alice’s cold hand slid in between his mouth and the wet spot cooling my hot skin even more.  
  
I was a little out of it so it took a moment for me to realize the tension in the room. Jasper was hunched in front of me, completely stiff, one hand was still in my hair but the other was now covering his mouth and nose. Behind me, Alice was also stiff, one hand against my neck while the other rested on his shoulder. "Jasper," her voice was steady the hint of a warning in it, "you won't hurt her."  
  
Everything was still for a few moments and then slowly his body lost its tension and he leaned back into the couch. At some point I had shifted, and I just now realized that I was no longer sitting next to him, rather I was sitting on his lap with my knees on either side. Once he released me, Alice helped me back off him and sat me between the two of them before placing another kiss on my temple, "are you alright, Ada?"  
  
I was still feeling hot but my breathing had calmed so I gave a nod, touching my fingers to my lips to try and cool them down.


	7. Chapter 6

I wasn't sure what to think about the odd relationship that I found myself in with Jasper and Alice. It wasn't like we were dating..... or were we? I think dating actually required being asked out and I wouldn't say that our trips to Port Angeles or our hikes were considered asking me out. Even now, as I found myself sitting in Jaspers' lap in the middle of a field, I don't think this would be considered dating. Not too far from us, Alice was sketching away, she had told us to stay still a while ago, since then she has been watching us intently, her hand continuously moving around the paper that she was currently working on. It wasn't the first, she had already finished multiple pages and I was a little surprised that she was still sketching.

Sitting in Jaspers' lap always chilled me, I had no idea how they could always be so cold but the overcast sky lent me the perfect excuse to wear my thick purple knitted sweater without feeling like I would offend them by complaining about how cold they were. Behind me, Jasper was reading a book, his southern accent smooth and silky as his chest moved against my back while he spoke. His hand, which had been resting against my stomach, reached up and turned the page then pulled back behind me. He pulled my hair back and over my other shoulder, gently kissing into the exposed skin then carried on reading as if nothing had even happened. 

My breath caught at the gesture bringing Alice's attention back to us from examining her drawing. Her eyes searched only for a moment before she gave me a bright smile and turned her sketchbook for me to see. Her work was stunning, she could have competed with the likes of DaVinci, I couldn't even think of anything to say to her so I smiled back and told her it was beautiful. She beamed even more at the compliment and closed the book and set it aside, crawling across the ground, she closed the distance between us and gently kissed my forehead before laying her head on my lap. It was all so domestic, so natural to be surrounded by them, simply basking in their presence. I felt safe with them, a level of peace that I hadn't felt since I received the first letter. 

Carding my fingers through her short hair I gazed out into the treeline, Jaspers hand settled over mine on Alice's hair, only lifting to turn the page. If I was being honest I wasn't paying too much attention to what he was reading, it was something for one of his classes, some book set in civil war times, one that he had laughed about not being very accurate. It wasn't something I had ever read before though so I couldn't comment on its legitimacy. Not that I was really paying attention to what he was reading anyways, yes, I heard his voice but I was simply listening to the sound of it, not the words. 

My gaze was fixed on the trees, waiting for the deer to step into the clearing so I could watch them. They seemed hesitant though, laying in wait for us to leave before they came out to graze on the lush grass. I had been waiting on them to come out for a while and I couldn't help but to feel disappointed that they were still hiding in the forest. 

"Ada," hearing Alice call my name broke me out of my own thoughts. 

She had shifted at some point rolling onto her back and now Jasper was holding my hand down on her collar bone. Once she saw that my brain was back on the earthly plane she continued talking. "How about you come spend the night at our house this Saturday?"

Saturday was the day that my mother had to work the night shift, she must have mentioned it to Alice at some point because I couldn't remember telling her. "Is your family ok with that? I always kinda feel like I am intruding whenever I come over." It was really only Rosalie that made me feel unwelcome, I didn't need to say that out loud though. 

"Of course they are! They love you." How could she always be so optimistic?

I hummed in acknowledgment, messing up her hair with my free hand "silly girl." She rolled her eyes at me and turned over, bouncing up to her feet before reaching down to offer her hands to me. 

"Time for us to be going, it's going to be getting dark soon so we better get back to the car." 

I helped her gather her things while Jasper stood up to his feet and then grabbed her packed bag, tossing it over his shoulder and motioning for us to follow him. "Come on you two, if you don't hurry up I may just leave you for the wolves." 

Rolling my eyes I caught up to him, bumping my shoulder into his arm as I did "We don't have wolves in little ol' Forks, you dork. Besides, I may be adorable but I taste gross, they wouldn't want to eat me."

Alice and him both laughed and she swung her arms around my shoulders nearly causing me to stumble to the ground, "Oh please!" She took a huge whiff against my neck, "you smell so good I could just gobble you up." 

Jasper seemed to grow stiff and uncomfortable at that statement. "Alice! That tickles! stop it!" I was trying to act angry but it wasn't very believable since I was laughing

She seemed invigorated by that statement though and she began sniffing at my neck like a dog. I was laughing and trying to push her away but having her hanging off of my back made it difficult to walk forward and I ended up stumbling and falling to the ground. "ouch ouch ouch" Sitting up I flipped my hands over to examine the peeled skin. 

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Ada, I didn't mean to do that." Alice was kneeling in front of me now, examining the scratches. 

They burned white-hot despite not being that bad, they weren't even bleeding, just hurting because my raw skin was suddenly exposed to the air. Alice's cold fingers closed around my palms and she gently blew on them to ease the heat.

"Here, let's rinse them off." Jasper had pulled one of the water bottles out of the bag and was holding it at an angle to begin pouring it. It stung a little causing me to wince but it was thankfully over quickly. 

I held them up in front of my own face and started blowing on them myself, "It's ok, don't even worry about it. I'm pretty accident prone anyways so it's not like it's anything new to me." 

Laughing it off I nudged her to get her walking down the trail again "come one you slowpokes, if you don't hurry up the wolves are going to get you and I'm sure the two of you taste delicious." I gave them a mischievous look as I glanced over my shoulder at them. 

They rolled their eyes at me but followed me down the trail nonetheless. By the time we reached the car, the sun was beginning to set and I was ready to get home and eat. That was something else that I had noticed about the two of them...... or perhaps their whole family now that I thought about it..... they didn't eat. I couldn't think of a time that I had ever seen them eat, even when Alice or Jasper had bought me dinner they still didn't eat. Sure they ordered food and would even move the food around the plate but they seemed to always distract me with conversations and stories till I was done eating. I guess that was just another thing that I could add onto the growing list of oddities that I was keeping track of in my head that they would never address when I mentioned it to them. 

The heater in the car quickly warmed me up and I found myself nearly falling asleep to the soothing music that played over the radio. Jasper was a much better driver than Alice and I was actually able to relax into my seat, his fingers drawing soothing circles on the back of my hand. 

"Ada. We're here." Jasper was standing in the open space of the passenger door making me realize that I had in fact fallen asleep.

It took a moment for my brain to really register what he had said but as I looked at my house it finally dawned on me and I scrambled to get out of the car. "Easy darlin'" Jasper helped me out, urging me not to rush. "Come on, we'll walk you to the door." 

True to his word, Alice joined me on my other side and they both walked with me. We stopped in front of the door and Jasper turned me to him, kissing me gently on the forehead then tilting my head up with a hand under my chin. His lips gently kneaded into mine, kissing me gently, they lingered for a moment before he pulled away after one last kiss and smiled down at me "Goodnight, Adaline."

Just as he stepped back Alice took up his place and pulled me into a hug. Her kiss wasn't nearly as gentle as Jaspers and her tongue was soon poking past my lips and twisting against my own. She had a satisfied and mischievous look on her face as she pulled away, tugging my lip in her teeth as she moved back. "Make sure you eat before you go to bed." 

As if on cue my stomach growled, my hand was covering my mouth out of embarrassment from her kiss which was only made worse by the sudden noise. I mumbled as quick goodnight, telling them I would see them at school tomorrow and then quickly opened and closed the door behind me. All the while I could hear Alice's soft giggle, even as I lingered against the now locked door I could hear it trailing off towards their car. My mom finally called me away from it as she told me she left me a plate in the microwave and I should come watch some TV with her till bed. 

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧ 

Having someone run their fingers through my hair was probably the best feeling ever. There was something so soothing about it and there was this calming sensation that would settle across my entire body. This was different though, everything felt wrong, the fingers on my scalp had awoken me but it had taken some time before I was lucid enough to process that something was wrong. My entire body jolted and I scrambled up and away from the person sitting on my mattress. His red eyes flashed in the dark and I was about to scream out in fear, alert my mother that there was someone in our house but he was too fast. His hand shoved against my mouth with so much force that my tooth cut into my lip and I was suddenly flat on my back. 

"Now why would you want to bring attention to us, my sweet Ada?" His voice was deep and husky, had this ben a different situation I would have found it nice-sounding, attractive even. 

Despite my eyes being completely wide I couldn't make out his features in the darkness of the room, just his bright red eyes that seemed to be glowing. My own breathing was loud, filling my ears, echoing across the room, it seemed so loud to me that it was like there was an elephant stomping next to my head as a full-blown panic attack started to take over. I whimpered as he leaned down closer, his body trapping mine under his, black spots dotted my vision as I stared up into those unnaturally ruby red eyes. He inhaled deeply and a passing car's headlights filtered through my curtains, lighting up his white fangs. Against my will, tears began to leak out of my eyes, rolling down the sides of my face and soaking into my hair. "I can't even begin to tell you how delicious you smell." Another deep breath and then he was switching hands, lifting the one that had been covering my mouth to his own "mmmm your blood is the best I've ever had." 

It drew attention to the coppery taste in my own mouth from my cut lip and the panic became even worse. I couldn't understand what exactly was going on and my sleep-addled brain could in no way keep up. It was all too much, what a terrible nightmare this was, the worst night terror I had ever had. It was difficult to breathe and soon the black spots had completely taken over and consumed everything. 


	8. Chapter 7

That night Jasper and Alice found themselves cuddled up on the bed in their room watching the dark trees sway in the wind. Their bed was nearly useless, it's not like they slept, but it was nice for moments like this where they just wanted to enjoy each others company. Not to mention it would have looked weird to Ada to not have a bed in the room whenever she came to visit, after all, she still didn't know. She would eventually, but now was not that moment. Of course, Alice knew that she would one day be one of them, but for this moment in time, they were enjoying her humanness. Her soft supple skin, the way her gentle yet warm smell wafted through the air, her innocent glances. She really was the perfect side to their partnership, someone that Alice had seen coming, she didn't know when or where it would happen but she had gotten a glimpse of that long dark hair in her visions many times before actually meeting the girl. 

"Did you lose sight of her again on Saturday?" Jaspers' chest rumbled against her back as he held her tight in his lap. 

Alice's attention pulled away from the trees, turning her head to meet his eyes as he stared down at her, "yes, I would rather her be here at the house where we can watch over her. At least until we can figure out what these holes in my vision are." 

Jasper hummed in agreement, "It is rather disconcerting. I contacted Eleazar to see what he thought about it or if he had seen anything similar before. His best guess was that she may have some form of mental invisibility that blocks you from seeing her when she gets scared but he said he couldn't be sure without meeting her." 

"I don't want that. I just don't think it is a good idea for them to all descend on her without her knowing about our world yet, it will just be too confusing." Alice wiggled around till she was facing him, straddling his lap. "With everything that she has going on I don't think it would be wise to tac on the whole 'vampires and werewolves actually exist.'" 

Jasper watched her, searching her face, her emotions were calm and she was relaxed, he was almost ready for Adaline to become a vampire. Sure he loved her being a human but it was tiring to keep fighting against his primal instincts to suck her dry. She smelled divine and the longer he held himself back from biting into her, the more thirsty he grew for her blood. Today could have been a close call, what if she had started bleeding when she tripped? Would he have been able to stop himself? He would hate himself if he accidentally killed her, would he even be able to live with himself he did? If he cut her life short? Stole away Alice's and his future? He brought Alice in for a kiss, banishing the thoughts from his mind. Alice giggled and shoved against Jasper, batteling him for the upper hand, Jasper didn't give it though. He was quick to push back with enough force that she suddenly found herself on her back with him hovering over her. Alice struggled for a moment, but he had better leverage and was stronger than her, eventually she gave in and stilled, allowing him to lean down and give her another kiss. She gave him a moment, letting him think that she had settled then she suddenly flipped him over again. 

Jasper's back hit the floor with a loud bang and Alice grabbed up his wrists, pinning them to the floor as she laughed. Emmett slammed open the door, interrupting them from any more of their play. The door bounced off of the wall and swung back towards him but he caught it in his hand before it even had the possibility of hitting him. "If you guys are gunna go at it like animals, at least have the decency to do it where I can get a show instead of just hearing it from down the hall." 

"Go away, Emmett!" Alice grabbed the nearest object to her, a decorative wooden bowl from her nightstand, and chucked it at his head. He was able to narrowly dodge it and watched as it implanted in the wall behind him. 

He immediately held up his hands and looked at the couple, "Jeez ok, I'll go away, you don't have to try crushing my head, ya know." 

Before he even started walking away Rosalie appeared behind him, tugging the bowl out of the wall and examining it in her hands. Jasper let out a groan at the growing number of intruders and started to get up, pulling Alice to her feet as he went. "You put a hole in the wall, Esme is not going to like that when she sees it." After she said it, she tossed the bowl in her hand towards Alice.

Emmett's grin lit up the room and he tossed his arm over her shoulder dragging her away from the door and towards their own room, "Aw come on babe, remember that time that we broke that house?" 

Alice and Jasper ignored the rest of the conversation knowing where it would lead to already as they had heard Emmett brag about it many times before. Jasper shook his head, annoyed that Emmett had interrupted their fun. Alice slowly made her way towards the large glass window, pushing it open as she reached it. She glanced back over her shoulder a twinkle dancing in her eyes as she watched him. "How about we go find somewhere else to play then?"

She lept out the window and landed in one of the trees, "you coming?" 

And with that, she was off, Jasper close behind her. 

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧ 

Ada never had liked mornings, which was why Sarah wasn't completely surprised that she hadn't yet seen her up and about getting ready for school. However, it was starting to get close to the time Ada needed to head to school and if she didn't get up soon she would end up being late. Sighing she went back to her daughter's room, knocking on the door as she called out to her, "Ada, it's time to get up!" No response. She knocked again but still got no answer so she opened up the door, a little surprised to see that the bed was empty.

Panic was starting to clench at her stomach but she didn't want to think the worst, quickly pulling her cell phone from her pocket and calling her daughters phone. On the nightstand, Ada's phone lit up, a shrill ring echoing through the otherwise silent room. The panic grew worse and she had to breathe to keep herself from overreacting. 'She must have gone to the Cullens.' Sarah didn't have the phone numbers of her daughter's friends in her phone but she did have their father's number, thankfully she worked with the doctor and by now knew his number. She made quick work of dialing it and then waited the three rings it took Carlisle to pick up. 

"Hello, This is Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle! It's Sarah, Ada's mother, did she go over to your house last night?" It would have been so unlike her to do so without first asking for permission but Sarah was praying that this was in fact the case. 

It was silent for a beat or two before Carlisle's confused voice carried through the speaker, "No, she did not. Is something the matter?" 

"I'm sorry I have to go." She didn't wait for his response, simply hanging up and dialing the next number. 

"Cheif Swan! I need your help, I can't find Ada! Please come quick!" A full-blown panic had taken over her as she searched her daughter's room for any sign of where she could be.

"What's going on? I'm on my way now. Don't touch anything." And then the phone was beeping as the line went dead.

Sarah was explaining to Cheif Swan this latest turn of events while he looked for anything out of place in the girls room when the doorbell rang. The Deputy that had been writing down Sarah's statement offered to grab the door for her but Cheif Swan was already done looking in the room and they all made their way to the front door to see who was there. On the other side stood Carlisle and two of his children. Sarah greeted them with tears pouring down her face, asking them to come in while she wrapped up with the Officers then led them to the kitchen table where she sagged into her seat. 

Alice rubbed at Sarah's back trying to soothe her as Jasper started to calm her emotions. Carlisle, ever the patient man, was eventually able to urge her into telling them what was going on, going through the events of the morning through hiccups. 

"Cheif Swan says that they are going to contact the news outlets and hopefully someone will have seen her and she will be home soon....." She took a deep breath "someone has to have seen her, I know she will be home tonight. She has to be." The tears started again and Carlisle moved his seat around the table so that he could comfort her. 

Alice finally turned her gaze to Jasper, she was heartbroken, guilt rolling off of her in waves. How could she not have seen this coming? She had literally had a vision of Ada yesterday about this upcoming Saturday and yet now, she couldn't see Ada's future at all. Jasper couldn't bare to see his mate looking like this, it wasn't her fault, and however upset she was- they both were- he didn't want her to feel any guilt. He reached for her and pulled her into his lap, squeezing her tight, whispering in her ear, "It's going to be ok, we'll find her."

Only Alice wasn't as sure, she didn't want to believe that Ada could be dead, that she had so suddenly lost a piece of her soul, one of her mates, but the reality was that she just couldn't be sure. 

Nothing felt the same anymore, even after the family unit made their way home, Alice and Jasper felt as if their world had been turned upside down. They sat in a listless silence on the couch as the world passed by them, the reality of a future without the one they loved by their side for an eternity. Jasper eventually grew angry, smashing his fist through one of the large windows of the house. How could this have happened while they had been off playing around? 

Adaline didn't come home that night or the night after that. The story was on the news for weeks, both local and state news stations mentioning the still-missing girl, asking the public to come forward with any information that they had on her whereabouts. But no one ever did. And like most other missing person cases, Ada faded away into the back of people's memories. Her face was no longer shown on TV except for in mentions during the anniversaries of her disappearance. Of the hundreds of posters that Sarah had posted throughout Forks and the surrounding cities, as far away as Seattle, very few remained. And even fewer were still readable enough to make out the face of the girl on them. 


End file.
